Abigail Branwell
|occupation = |title = |residence = |allegiance = |affiliation = |parabatai = |partner = |children = |parents = Christopher Branwell (father) † Janet Lovelace (mother) † |siblings = Jonathan Branwell (brother) Seraphina Branwell (twin sister) Adamas Branwell (brother) |family = |gender = Female |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Baby Blue |skin color = Peach |features = |height = 5'5" |series = The Catastrophic Creations |onlychapter = |firstchapter = |lastchapter = |chaptermention = |gallery = }} Abigail Branwell is a and a ward of the . Biography Personality She has been described by many people as being a sweet and practical young girl. She has great pride in the silver scars that cover her body as a result of runes that were inked onto her skin, seeing them as proof of her accomplishments as a Shadowhunter. Like , whom she idolizes, she is very dedicated to her training and always strives to be the best Shadowhunter that she can be. However, she has a tendency to be more drawn inward when not in the middle of battle. Physical Description Described by many as a classic beauty, Abigail has light golden blonde hair that she keeps in a short pixie cut and bright, baby blue eyes. She has a narrow mouth but full lips. Her skin is slightly tanned, covering the lean muscles on her arms and legs. She is of average height but has a lean build and long limbs, which give her an increased range when in battle. Overall, she looks almost identical to her younger twin Sara. When not in gear, she can often be seen wearing jeans with either tank tops or shirts in a variety of colors and patterns, with most of these tops being slightly loose-fitting on her lean frame. On her feet she either normally wears boots or sneakers. She also always wears the ring on her right ring finger. When she carries her electrum-laced whip, she normally wears it around her waist. When glamoured, it appears to mundanes as a silver-gold belt. As a child, Abby used to have long hair that reached to her waist but was often kept in braids that her mother used to do for her. However, after the death of her mother during the Dark War, caring for her hair reminded her of her mother so much that in her grief, she chopped it off haphazardly with one of the daggers in the weapons room of the Institute. Abilities *'Angel Blood': All Shadowhunters have some of the angel Raziel's blood in their veins, giving them the ability to survive the otherwise fatal application of on their skin, as well as the power to perform tasks unavailable to other species, such as using seraph blades. *' ': Abby has had several Marks placed on her skin, giving varied effects. *'Superhuman Physiology': Being Nephilim, Abby has physical abilities superior to . This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and coordination, which only improves over time and practice. *'Pianist:' Like her mother, Abby is skilled with playing the piano. She often spends time with the one in the Institute when she wishes to be alone with her thoughts and uses the music as a way to let out pent up frustrations and grief. Possessions Paraphernalia *' ': Abby has used a stele to place Marks on both her own skin and the skin of her comrades. *'Sensor': A tool that is used to detect demonic activity in the area. Weapons *' ': Abby has utilized seraph blades in battle. *'Electrum Whip': Like , Abby has taken to using an electrum-laced whip in battle. Relationships Family Parents= |-|Jonathan Branwell= |-|Seraphina Branwell= |-|Adamas Branwell= Etymology *Her given name roughly means "father rejoicing brightly". *She is named after the first female Shadowhunter as well as the first Iron Sister, . Trivia *Abigail was born on Friday the 13th. *If either Isabelle had been born later or she born earlier, Abby says that she would have wished to be her . *Abigail, like her siblings, is named after something or someone important to Shadowhunters: **Her brother Jonathan is named after the and his , who later became the first . **Her sister Seraphina is named after the that Shadowhunters use in battle. **Her brother Adamas is named after the used to forge seraph blades and other things utilized by the Shadowhunters. *The whip Abby has taken to using in battle was once the property of , her distant relative. Category:Kameko (characters) Category:The Catastrophic Creations (characters) Category:Shadowhunters